Obstacles
Obstacles 'are a main feature in every ''Pikmin game. Each type of obstacle requires different amounts of types of Pikmin to overcome them. Every area in each game has at least '''1 type of obstacle. Types of Obstacles 'Walls' Walls are obstacles that block paths or shortcuts, and must be broken down with Pikmin. There are different types of gates in each game, most of which are Pikmin-specific. Bramble Wall - '''These are the most common type of wall, and can be destroyed by any type of Pikmin unless hazards are located within or around it. They come in different colors; the darker the color, the longer they take to destroy. In Pikmin 3, these are replaced by '''Dirt Walls. Reinforced Wall - These are stone walls present in Pikmin and Pikmin 3. They must be destroyed by having Pikmin deposit Bomb Rocks next to them. They also come in different colors, with the darker ones requiring more Bomb Rocks to be used on them. Electric Gate - 'These types of walls are present in ''Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3, and can only be destroyed with Yellow Pikmin. 'Crystal Wall - '''These walls are composed of a sheet of glass between a large metal clamp. They are present in ''Pikmin 3 and can only be destroyed with either Rock Pikmin or '2 '''Bomb Rocks. '''Bamboo Gate - '''These walls are composed to short bamboo stalks strung together with ropes. They are present in ''Pikmin 3, and can only be overcome with Winged Pikmin. The Pikmin keeping them up must be left holding it up or else it will fall back down. '''Hazards Hazards '''are a common obstacle found in every'' Pikmin'' game, and act as both a weakness and specialty to each Pikmin type. 'Fire - '''Fire is found being emitted by enemies, as well as erupting out of the ground in the form of a geyser. Only Red Pikmin are immune to this hazard. '''Water - '''Water is found in every area of every game. It is lethal to all Pikmin except for Blue Pikmin, although Winged Pikmin can fly over bodies of it. If Pikmin come into contact with water ejected from enemies, it will collect on their leaves and they will suffocate. '''Electricity - '''Electricity is found in ''Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. In the second game, it will instantly kill all Pikmin except for Yellow Pikmin.However, in the third, it is non-lethal and simply stuns Pikmin, who will lay on the ground, immobilized and twitching, until called back. 'Poison - '''Poison is found in ''Pikmin 2 in the form of fumes emitted by pipes or by certain enemies. Only White Pikmin are immune to this hazard. 'Blunt Force - '''Blunt force is present in all ''Pikmin games. In the first game, it is present in the form of crushing, but in the other two games, it is also presented in the form of peircing attacks. Rock Pikmin are immune to this hazard. 'Explosions - '''Explosions are a lethal hazard to every single enemy in the series as well as every Pikmin type. Explosions are caused by certain enemies and the detonation of Bomb Rocks. '''Abyss - '''The Abyss is a term used to refer to any bottomless pit found in any ''Pikmin game. Any Pikmin or creature that fall into the abyss will die immediately. 'Consumption - '''A large number of creatures in the ''Pikmin games are capable of eating Pikmin. While no Pikmin is immune to this feat, they can be saved if the enemy is killed or forced to recoil before it swallows the Pikmin. At the end of each day, any Pikmin not with the captains will be consumed by nocturnal predators. '''Bridges Bridges are obstacles that must be constructed by Pikmin in order to allow access to another section of a level. They are usually found over gaps or a body of water. They are present in every Pikmin game. In the first two games, bridges were built by having Pikmin roll out a pile of twigs. In Pikmin 3, they are built by having Pikmin construct them out of ceramic fragments. 'Crystals' Crystals 'are obstacles found in ''Pikmin 3, and appear as transparent crystaline formations. 'Large Crystals -' These are large formations that usually block paths or encase important items. They can be destroyed with either Rock Pikmin or Bomb Rocks. 'Crystal Nodules - '''These are small crystaline pebbles that pose no threat to Pikmin on their own. However, if there is a Skutterchuck nearby, it may pick it up and try to throw it at the Pikmin in an attempt to crush them. They can be destroyed by a direct hit from a Rock Pikmin. 'Fungus Different types of Fungi 'appear in the ''Pikmin games in many forms, and pose as obstacles to the player in different ways. 'Spotcaps '''and '''Kingcaps - '''These are large mushrooms found in ''Pikmin 3. They are usually found in clusters, blocking a path or block access to an item of importance. They can be attacked with Pikmin to break them down. Kingcaps have health meters, but Spotcaps can be destroyed in a single hit by any Pikmin. 'Bouncy Mushrooms - '''These are large, flat mushrooms found in ''Pikmin 3. They allow access to higher areas if Captains of Pikmin are thown directly on top of them. 'Spiderwort Mold - '''This mold-like formation is found in ''Pikmin 2. When alive, it does not allow Burgeoning Spiderworts in the area to grow. Once killed, they can grow normally until the Mold comes back. '''Paper Bags Paper Bags 'are found in ''Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3, but work differently in each game. In Pikmin 2, they block access to areas and must be crushed by weighing them down with Pikmin. In Pikmin 3, they are closed at the top, giving them a sloped shape. They can be pushed of a ledge to allow easier access to the higher area. '''Boxes Boxes 'are found in the original game and in ''Pikmin 3. 'Cardboard Box - '''Normal boxes can can be pushed with Pikmin to open up new paths. '''Tin Box - '''Same as normal boxes, but require more Pikmin to push. 'Miscellaneous There are many obstacles that are unique and do not fit in any specific category. Bluminous Stemple - 'Cave-dwelling plants that grow in crevices in ''Pikmin 3. Once a nearby 'Electrode '''is activated, the nearby Stemples will bloom. Once bloomed, their petals can act as platforms to cross the crevices. '''Climbing Sticks '- Obstacles that are present in Pikmin and Pikmin 3. They are found as a pile of twigs on the floor. When Pikmin are directed towards them, they will construct a large stick out of the pile and use it to climb to a higher area. 'Electrodes '- Broken circuits found in many caves in Pikmin 3. They require a certain amount of Yellow Pikmin to join hands, which passes the electricty through their bodies to complete the circuit, activating a lightbulb somewhere in the level. Once turned on, they remain on and cannot be deactivated. 'Flukeweed - '''Pink Plants that bare a resemblace to Fiddleheads. They can be uprooted with Winged Pikmin to reveal whatever is attachec to their roots. '''Geysers - '''Small gerysers can get be used to get to higher areas. In the first game, they must be activated with Blue Pikmin. In the second game, they can be activated by any Pikmin. In the third game, they can only be activated by Rock Pikmin. Locations ''Pikmin '''The Impact Site: *1 white bramble wall *1 white reinforced wall *1 Cardboard Box *1 Climbing Stick *Water *Explosions *Consumption The Forest of Hope: *3 white bramble walls *2 black bramble walls *3 white reinforced walls *1 black reinforced wall *2 Bridges *Water *Blunt Force *Explosions *Consumption The Forest Navel: *1 white bramble walls *2 black bramble walls *3 gray reinforced walls *2 black reinforced walls *1 Climbing Stick *3 Bridges *Water *Fire *Blunt Force *Explosions *Consumption The Distant Spring: *2 white bramble walls *1 black bramble wall *1 grey reinforced wall *1 black reinforced wall *2 Climbing Sticks *3 Bridges *Water *Fire *Blunt Force *Explosions *Consumption The Final Trial: *2 white bramble walls *1 white reinforced wall *1 Cardboard Box *Fire *Water *Explosions *Blunt Force *Consumption ''Pikmin 2'' Valley of Repose: *2 white bramble walls *1 poison bramble wall *2 Bridges *2 Paper Bags *Fire *Water *Poison *Blunt Force *Comsumption Awakening Wood: *1 black wall *2 poison white walls *2 electric gates *3 Bridges *1 Paper Bag *1 Spiderwort Mold *Water *Electricity *Poison *Blunt Force *Consumption Perplexing Pool: *1 white wall *2 black walls *1 poison white wall *3 electric gates *2 Bridges *1 Spiderwort Mold *Water *Fire *Electricity *Poison *Blunt Force *Consumption Wistful Wild: *1 white walls *2 poison black walls *1 electric gate *1 Bridge *3 Spiderwort Mold *Water *Electricity *Fire *Poison *Blunt Force *Explosions *Consumption ''Pikmin 3'' Tropical Wilds Garden of Hope Distant Tundra Twilight River Formidable Oak